Sorrow
by Nirtty
Summary: Aquel cielo estrellado que se cierne sobre mi, como decía mi madre: "¿Hallaras a alguien para mí?". Suspiro a los cuatro vientos lo que deseo: Compañía, amor y acogida. Lo que necesito es a quien me aleje de toda esta agonía. Quizá aquel deseo halla sido mi salvación, pero... ¿Podría convertirse en mi futura agonía? Personajes principales: David Bowie, Elizabeth Claire.


Mi madre había muerto, ya hace una semana de eso, él traba de ignorarme pero yo no se lo dejaría. Ella me había educado caprichosa y lo había hecho muy bien, mi padre podría no hablarme pero jamas olvidarme. "Nada mejor que gastar una pequeña fortuna en ti para que un hombre te recuerde" había repetido mi madre durante la mayor parte de mi adolescencia. Y eso es lo que haría, por suerte podía permitírmelo. Tomé mi tarjeta de crédito y llame a Jonas, el me llevaría hasta The Shops At Columbus Circle, necesitaba que mi padre se acordara de su hijita y de que forma se acordaría de mi.

Mi madre sin duda estaría muy orgullosa de su pequeña arpía, así me decía, mi padre había rogado y posteriormente pagado para que dejase de llamarme por ese grotesco apodo en frente de sus colegas de la alta sociedad. El es un santo, claro que lo sería si ser santo significa abusar de tu poder. Una arpía no nace, se hace y mi madre tanto como yo habíamos decidido tomar todo de él a cambio de la mala vida que nos daba, así fue que nuestra maravillosa familia nombradísima, halagada por muchos y envidiada por otros no era mas que un bajo negocio. Un burdo negocio que la llego a matar, el me lo había advertido que si seguía sus mismos pasos tendría un final parecido. Quizá no ahora, quizá no de la misma manera pero lo tendría porque me lo había buscado.

-Señorita ya llegamos- Jonas abrió la puerta trasera del Maybach Landaulet blanco.

-Gracias Jonas, estaciona el coche y encuéntrame en el restaurante de siempre, ¡ok!- hice mi típica seña y me encamine hacia mi destino.

Al entrar en el Mall sentí algo diferente m... ¿Qué será? Observe todo mi alrededor girando sobre mi misma, una y otra vez. De pronto sentí un leve mareo que me tiro hacia atrás pero fui salvada por unas manos extrañamente suaves y fuertes.

-Señorita se encuentra bien?- pregunto alguien de acento británico.

-Si! -me sobresalte al sentir su respiración cerca de mi oído, quien se creía este tipo. Tocándome así como... si su tacto quemara mi piel y el retumbar de su voz en mis tímpanos hiciera eco en mi corazón. -Quién eres tu? -indagué con tono altanero.

-Tu salvador mi doncella,no veo el porque de tu tono de atraco?- levante mi vista hacia aquel ser que empezaba a incordiarme haciéndome sentir tonta y despistada de momento. Cuando mis ojos capturaron su rostro, el mío se descompuso. Era hermoso en cierta forma bohemia de otro mundo.

-Le agradezco, chico?-hice énfasis en la pregunta ya que a pesar de ser un chico, lo cual se podía apreciar muy bien de cerca. Su apariencia era algo andrógena. Al parecer esto le molesto ya que aprovecho su agarre sobre mi para presionar mi pelvis contra si, y sin duda el era un chico y muy necesitado diría yo.

-Ese tonito tuyo es muy molesto- susurro nuevamente en mi oído.

-Y esa cosa tuya no es muy prudente que digamos- le encare manteniendo el tono que tanto le molestaba.

-Vaya, vaya, Quien diría que un rostro angelical podría traer a un demonio consigo?- se quejo apartándome de golpe.

- Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti pero... Haría una corrección en angelical por niña- le saque la lengua, a lo que el solo sonrió de manera coqueta.

-Me gustaría tener entre mis dientes es lengüita para degustarla y castigarla- me sonroje al imaginármelo sobre mi boca, rozando mis labios y un continuo frotar de lenguas hizo añicos mis hormonas, las cuales revolucionaron mi abdomen. Mis muslos de forma inconsciente se apretaron. El triunfo era suyo, pero yo me negaba a aceptarlo a pesar de que el ya podía saborearlo.

-Sabes, podría hacer realidad cada uno de tus pecaminosos pensamientos en este momento...- mi respiración empezó a hacerse cada ves mas pesada con cada acercamiento suyo.

De pronto una multitud acompañada de gritos femeninos inundo el living y mi extraño acompañante paró.

-Creo que tendremos que dejar esto para otro día - me guiño su ojo ocre dejando que me pierda en la profundidad del azul y así en medio de un transe deje que se fuera sin saber quien era aquel extraño ser, ni que era lo que hacia en aquel lugar.

- Señorita Claire, se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Jonas al verme pasmada en medio del recibidor del Mall.

-No es nada, yo solo estoy algo mareada. Creo que necesito comer.

-Señorita, yo sabia que tantos días de ayuno le harían mal. Después de comer y comprar iremos con el medico familiar.

-Si eso te hace feliz, esta bien- Jonas, me había visto crecer y era por eso que era la única persona a la que respetaba después de mi madre.

-Que esperas? Estoy hambrienta! - dije feliz jalandolo de la manga hasta el famoso restaurante.

Ya era muy entrada la noche y padre aun no había regresado de una de sus muchas reuniones de alta sociedad, al parecer esta vez no había querido presumir de su hermosa joya, mi persona, frente a los viejos verdes de sus amigos. Esos ancianos asquerosos que aveces me proponían cosas indecorosas o que aveces las solicitaban a mi padre a cambio de sus favores monetarios. Gracias al cielo el nunca acepto ningún ofrecimiento de aquellas horribles personas, alegando de que me guardaba para el mejor postor.

*Toc, toc*

-Señorita Claire, el señor la espera en su despacho- Jonas sonaba inquieto.

-Dile que ya bajo

Era justo lo que estaba esperando, me había pasado parte de la noche arreglando mi atuendo para que su rostro se crispara al verme por primera vez en días y había ensayado lo que le iba a decir para compensar toda esta semana perdida. Me había recogido el pelo como mi madre solía hacerlo, me había adornado con las joyas mas caras que habíamos comprado juntas y llevaba puesto el vestido que mi abuelo me había regalado en mi cumpleaños, el cual odiaba mi padre.

Baje rápidamente pegando briquitos en la escalera, me encontraba satisfecha. Al fin el iba a reconocer mi existencia.

Pare frente a su despacho y golpee la enorme puerta de cedro. Escuche un adelante y me colé en la enorme habitación. Pocas veces había entrado en aquel lugar, olía a tabaco y había una esponjosa alfombra de color rojo bajo mis pies, levante mi vista y lo observe.

El se encontraba sentado tras su enorme escritorio de pino y tras de el, en realidad tapizando toda la pared del despacho se encontraba un librero interminable lleno de libros del piso al techo, no había un solo sitio sin ocupar.

-Elizabeth -dijo mi padre haciendo que fijara mi vista en el, era una persona elegante, alto y con garbo, era aquel tipo de persona a la cual querrías agradar de cualquier manera. Pero cuando mirabas dentro de sus profundos ojos ónice, podías percibir su realidad. Aquel deseo obscuro de destruir todo lo que toca y de poseer todo lo que desea - Elizabeth! -repitió, esta vez algo exaltado.

-Sí padre- respondí obedientemente regresando de mi divagación.

-Necesito que me aclares algo -dijo en tono apacible observándome de pies a cabeza.

-Claro padre

-Si padre, ¡claro padre! -dijo furioso -¿Tu sabes bien porque te llame aquí, verdad?

-Creo que tengo una diminuta idea- dije haciéndome la desentendida.

-¡Que te sucede Elizabeth! ¡Claro que tiene idea! ¡Gastar 95 millones en una sola tarde!¡Eres incluso peor que tu madre! ¿Crees que el dinero sale de los arboles?

-Si lo planteas de esa forma querido padre... déjame responderte con otra pregunta ¿De donde crees que sale el papel en el cual es impreso? Ademas ... - inquirí sonriendo de forma burlona. Me divertía ver como una vena parecía sobresalir de su frente y su cara roja por el disgusto.

-Silencio! -me cayó parándose peligrosamente cerca de mi- ¿Lo que no puedo concebir es en que te gastaste todo ese dinero y tan rápido?- dijo soltando todo su mal aliento en mi

rostro.

-Que extraño... esa misma pregunta me suelo hacer cuando te vas a divertir con tus mujerzuelas -solté despectivamente mientras lo observaba con odio -Aunque la respuesta es fácil, ¡esas sanguijuelas..

-¡Pequeña insolente!- soltó una bofetada sobre mi rostro.

-Como te atreves... - el no me había golpeado desde que mi madre había hecho aquel pacto con el -No puedes romper el trato que hiciste con mi madre- le reproche

-Claro que puedo, como mencionaste el trato fue con tu madre. Ahora ella esta muerta y no hay quien cumpla con su parte del trato. Tu como su hija tienes que hacerte cargo de este. Soporta mis arranques de ira, mis disgustos y mis golpes - Esta vez me tomo de la blusa y me arrojo contra el librero mas cercano, rebote sobre este y caí en el suelo -No te atrevas a desafiarme de la misma manera que tu madre, ya te lo había advertido. Si hacías lo que ella, lo ibas a pagar - se acerco hacia mi y empezó a darme patadas mientras yo me protegía el rostro con mis brazos. Ya no podía gritar, ni mucho menos llorar. Estaba atónita, yo era su hija, su única hija. Me había olvidado de lo que era sentir dolor gracias a mi madre, pero había olvidado que ella tenia que sentir todo esto sola. Había sido tan egoísta y le había dejado sentir todo este dolor en soledad, mientras yo disfrutaba de aquella falsa tranquilidad y aquella turbia amenaza psicológica por parte de mi padre, mas no la física, la cual solo la soportaba ella.

-Mátame...- lo que dije fue apenas audible -Mátame!- esta vez lo grite con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Que fue lo que dijiste? -pregunto el monstruo incrédulo -Mátame! Mátame igual que lo hiciste con mi madre... crees que no se que tu fuiste el motivo de su fallecimiento - dije entre lagrimas -Porque lo hiciste? Ella no te hizo nada que no merecieras... - sus golpes cesaron.

-Tu! Tu! Eres igual a ella... - susurro antes de abandonarme en su despacho toda mal herida, desde el corredor pude escuchar que dio una orden y alguien entro, a lo que yo me estremecí con temor y solloce.

-Shh... mi querida. Todo va a estar bien -era Jonas, todo había acabado por hoy. Me tomo entre sus brazos y yo pude descansar al fin. Me había desmayado.

-Señorita Elizabeth... señorita Elizabeth- decía una voz apacible tocando mi mano.

-Mmm.. - intente moverme pero me sentía pesada, me dolía todo como si un fuerte huracán me hubiese arrojado por allí y por acá constantemente.

-Señorita Elizabeth, levántese tiene que arreglarse ya que la solicitan para una fiesta en la tarde.

-Déjame dormir un rato mas... Jonas...me duele todo- me voltee abriendo poco a poco los ojos para verle -Incluso la cabeza, y eso que nunca he tomado me imagino que así se

sentirá estar chuchaqui.

-Señorita... yo quisiera dejarla descansar por su estado pero... son ordenes de su padre- Al escuchar esto me levante de golpe sobresaltada, sin duda lo que había sucedido ayer había dejado una huella en mi.

-Auch!- me queje y de pronto todo empezó a darme vueltas, Jonas me tomo delicadamente de la cintura e hizo que me sentara en el borde de la cama -Gracias Jonas...- Jonas solo me observaba, su mirada reflejaba culpa y tristeza -Umm... - suspire, me dolían un poco las costillas. Esta vez no me queje para no aumentar la preocupación de Jonas - Enserio me veo tan mal? -le pregunte, sonriendo de lado.

-Yo... señorita puedo abrazarla?- Me miro avergonzado, yo solo asentí. Su abrazo fue apacible y cálido, creo que el trataba mitigar mi malestar corporal y si que lo estaba logrando, ya no me sentía tan adolorida. Lentamente se alejo de mi -Señorita he preparado un baño caliente con los geles aromáticos que le gustaban a la señora y después prepárese ya que el personal que se encargaba de arreglar a su madre la va a ayudar con las preparaciones para la fiesta.

-Pero Jonas, yo nunca he necesitado un maquillador personal. No me gusta que otros me estén tocando - me cruce de brazos, a pesar de que los sentía adoloridos.

-Son ordenes del señor, el siempre ordena lo mismo después de... Si me disculpa voy a traerle un tentempié ya que no ha comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer -se dispuso a salir.

-¡Jonas! - grite desesperada, enserio no quería quedarme sola, me sentía segura cerca de el a pesar de que el solo seguía las ordenes de mi padre

-¿Si señorita?

-Yo... yo solo quería saber que hora es- mentí como una tonta, podría pedirle cualquier cosa a Jonas, el me había cuidado desde pequeña, era como mi mejor amigo o como un

padre para mi. Saco su reloj de cadena y lo examino.

-Son las 3 en punto, lo que me recuerda que si no se apresura no lograra estar lista para las 5. Y no queremos que el señor se enfade señorita, verdad?

-Yo solo asentí y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño.

-En 15 minutos estaré aquí con sus bocadillos - dijo Jonas antes de irse.

Entre al baño con una sonrisa melancólica pintada en mis labios, Jonas se había dado cuenta de lo que me molestaba, mi madre hubiese hecho lo mismo que el.

-Madre cuanto te extraño- dije antes de despojarme de mi camisón y sumergirme en las calidad aguas de la bañera.

Mientras esparcía el gel favorito de mi madre, que se había convertido en el mío recientemente, sobre mis brazos me di cuenta de porque mi padre había mandado a un maquillador profesional. Todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de cardenales, pero mis brazos eran el lugar mas notorio ya que me había protegido el rostro con ellos.

Al salir me cubrí con una acolchada salida de baño durazno adornada de estrellas marinas de colores pasteles. Mi madre me la había regalado aquella vez que nos habíamos escapado del resort Paradise en San Diego, recuerdo como nos ideamos con Jonas para escapar de aquella mini isla hacia el continente, solo fue un día pero me divertí como nunca y como siempre fuimos de compras. Mi madre había estado obsesionada con los colores pasteles aquella temporada así que tiene todo un armario lleno de sus compras pastel chic, como ella lo nombro, en aquella temporada le tenia puesto el ojo a uno de sus vestidos y siempre me lo prestaba cuando quería a pesar de que era uno de sus favoritos también. Supongo que es por eso que mi padre no soporta verme, ambas nos parecemos tanto, solo que ella era rubia y yo soy pelirroja, como mi abuela materna.

El vapor se había condensado completamente y ya podía verme en el espejo, al parecer había pasado bastante tiempo perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Auch! - fue una gran sorpresa encontrar que no había logrado proteger mi rostro por completo, tenia una cortada en el labio y un gran moretón en mi pómulo -Puff -resople, no puedo creer que padre me obligue a salir después de lo que me hizo. Salí del baño y Jonas estaba arreglando la habitación.

-Buen tiempo señorita, recién acaba de llegar la maquillista y sus ayudantes.

-Bien -dije mientras salía rumbo a la habitación de mamá.

-Señorita va a usar un vestido de su madre? - dijo Jonas mientras me seguía con los bocadillos, leche de fresa y pastel de chocolate.

-Tu si que me conoces - regrese a ver sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes señorita -un grupo de tres jóvenes hicieron una reverencia.

-La estábamos esperando - dijo una hermosa chica asiática, parecía que ella era la maquillista y las dos rubias a su espalda eran sus ayudantes -Mi amor! Tu también! - dijo sobresaltada, al examinarme por primera vez.

-Shhh! - dijeron Jonas y las dos rubias. Tratando de evitar que ponga en sobre aviso a mi padre. Yo solo agache el rostro un poco avergonzada de que por primera vez tenga que verme en esta pésima situación.

-Lo siento, lo siento...- susurro la chica -Es que no me lo esperaba es muy joven para padecer esto.

-Esta bien -sonreí -Que tal si empezamos -hice un asentimiento hacia la habitación de mi madre. Todos entraron, dejándome a mi de ultima.

-Y hermosa, ya sabes que es lo que vas a usar? -Dijo la asiática

-Si - corrí hasta el armario pastel chic de mi madre y saque un vestido rosa claro -Este - se lo tendí a Jonas y el se dispuso a plancharlo en seco.

-Era el favorito de tu madre- susurro la maquilladora -va a lucir fabuloso en ti- dijo sonriendo mientras se me acercaba con una loción -Creo que lo mejor es que frotemos tu piel con esto y luego escojamos una lencería que quede bien bajo tu vestido

-Yo.. puedo hacer eso eso -dije avergonzada

-Oh, esta bien. Eres igual que ella- volvió a repetir la asiática

-Esto... tu eras amiga de mi madre?- pregunte, ya que al parecer ella conocía muchas de las actitudes de mi madre.

-Si... Cassie era una mujer hermosa y amable, siempre me mostraba su mejor sonrisa a pesar de lo demacrada que estuviera - parecía que los ojos de aquella joven se iban llenando de lagrimas -pero siempre admire su fuerza mas que su belleza. Era algo que muy pocos podrían conocer -lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Jonas -En fin, si no te apuras eligiendo tu ropa interior, tendremos que intervenir -dijo señalandose y a sus ayudantes.

-Vuelvo enseguida- regrese a mi habitación y me acicale lo mas rápido que pude, la loción que había esparcido por mi cuerpo me ayudo a aflojar un poco mis músculos -Lista -dije mientras regresaba a la habitación y me sentaba en el tocador. Las chicas ya habían dispuesto toda la instrumentaría necesaria para la ardua labor, tapar los moretones.

-Señorita tendrá que quitarse el albornoz.

-¿Que? ¿Porque? -dije avergonzada

-Para poder maquillarla, el vestido que escogió no puede cubrir los moretones de sus piernas y brazos. Así que...

-Esta bien, Jonas...- suspire

-Yo ya me retiraba señorita- dijo mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta.

-Ahora señorita es completamente nuestra -dijo la joven asiática sonriendo.

-Glup!- trague ruidosamente el pedazo de pastel que degustaba en aquel momento.

Al finalizar había quedado impecable y hermosa, parecía que todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior había sido solo un sueño.

-Esta hermosa!- dijeron al unísono el equipo de maquillaje

-Gracias, todo es gracias a ustedes- sonreí - Me han hecho sentir un poco mejor

-Señorita, señorita!- dijo Jonas desde afuera, sonaba desesperado

-Si?, puedes pasar

-Uff! -dijo aliviado -Se ve hermosa señorita - me veía maravillado -Ejem! Su padre la solicita, ya es hora de se dirijan a la fiesta.

-Oh! Mejor será que me apure- cojo mi bolso y el abrigo - Chicas ahora ustedes serán mis amigas - les dije mientras salida de la habitación, pero recordé que no sabia sus nombres así que regrese - Esto... como debería llamarlas?

-Es verdad! - dijo la líder -Soy Jen

-Stacey

-Leah

-Un gusto! Yo soy Elizabeth- dije mientras volvía a correr hacia el pasillo.

-Es tan fuerte como su madre - dijo Jen mientras la veía desaparecer por la puerta

-Ya estoy- dije mientras entraba en la limusina lincoln town car, mi padre ya se encontraba dentro y me miraba ceñudo.

-¿No había otro vestido para que escogieras?

-Me gusta este -susurre mientras retorcía la cadena de mi bolso en mi regazo.

-En fin ya no hay tiempo para que te cambies, pero ya no quiero que uses ese vestido ni el rojo.

-Si padre -dije levemente

Después de media hora de viaje incomodo llegamos a The Four Seasons en el centro de New York.

-Compórtate - dijo mi padre antes de bajar.

El salió primero y luego salí yo para tomar su brazo. Había un montón de periodistas tomando fotos por aquí y por allá. Ya me encontraba acostumbrada, después de todo era la hija de un magnate de la música, pero esta vez habían demasiados periodistas y además había un montón de chicas rodeando la entrada gritando un nombre inentendible para mis oídos. Seguramente algún nuevo personaje se estaba hospedando en

aquel hotel.

Al ingresar nos retiraron las chaquetas y dirigieron hacia un gran salón bellamente iluminado, mi padre apresuro el paso y llegamos hasta un grupo de ancianos los cuales conversaban animadamente hasta que captaron nuestra presencia, pues me quedaron viendo con la boca abierta y sus libidinosas miradas avanzaban desde mi busto hasta mis piernas.

Un sentimiento de peligro me atravesó por todo el cuerpo haciéndome estremecer, mi padre al sentir esto apretó fuertemente mi brazo. Haciendo que un leve sonido de dolor

saliera de mis labios.

-Que esperas, saluda -dijo en un susurro.

-Buenas noches, señor Brown, señor Robertson y señor Smith -dije alargando mi mano hacia cada uno para que fuera besada, solo el señor Robertson dejo una espesa baba en el dorso de esta.

-Señores si me excusan quisiera saludar a la señora Stewart -todos asintieron a regañadientes -Con permiso -dije sonriendo, con esto iba a poder alejarme durante la mayoría de la noche de esos viejos verdes.

-Señora Stewart- dije emocionada, ella era la única persona de esta reunión que entendía lo que me sucedía.

-Elizabeth! Querida, te ves hermosa- dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Vi como ese viejo pedófilo trato de marcar territorio, límpiate no te vaya a pasar sus gérmenes -dijo mientras me tendía su pañuelo de seda.

-Vaya, ¿es tan obvio? Yo que creía que todos lo de este sitio estaban ciegos.

-Uff querida, no me compares con este grupo de viejos gallinazos. Yo siempre seré...

-La flor de loto del Grupo- complete su frase

-Eso!- dijo con suficiencia -Es verdad, quiero presentarte a alguien. Es un joven muy buen mozo, es como yo, una flor en medio de tanta basura. Es un nuevo magnate, hizo mucho dinero como cantante. Pero... - hizo una seña de que me acerque hacia ella - según las malas lenguas, es muy bueno en la cama, además de un buen bailarín. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, si así se mueve en el escenario como lo moverá en.

-Señora Stewar! -dije sonrojándome

-Pequeña, no me armes un alboroto -dijo entre risas -Pero como dato extra te diré que se le ve que esta bien puesto, tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero - me guiño un ojo, yo rodé los míos. La señora Stewar no tenia ni un solo pelo en la lengua, eso era lo que me gustaba de ella, era autentica -Pero nena, deberías acostumbrarte a tratar de estos temas. Se que tu padre te ha privado de todo contacto humano y que en tu vida has tenido novio. Y que mucho menos has podido ver a un hombre desnudo en una foto. Pero por Dios... necesitas algo de picardía en tu vida, que levante a esa arpía sexy de tu interior para que después de tanto tiempo te liberes del yugo paterno y encuentres un joven que te de todo el amor que mereces. Si sigues tan inocente como ahora, terminaras casada con un anciano viudo como el señor Robertson.

-Yo...

-Y hablando del diablo -dijo la señora Stewart mirando con mala cara al aludido -¿Tu que quieres? -dijo altanera

-No te metas Stewart que esto no es contigo -dijo volteando a verme -Elizabeth, primor. Tu padre me ha concedido una pieza contigo -dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo fuertemente

-Yo... -regrese a ver a mi padre y el solo me miro con advertencia -Claro señor Robertson -dije con voz chillona

-Ya veraz como nos vamos a divertir -escuche que susurro

En la pista el tomo mi mano y luego mi cintura, conforme la lenta y sosa canción sonaba su mano iba bajando hasta mi trasero. Tenia tantas ganas de gritar, pero solo pude morder el interior de mi mejilla hasta hacerla sangrar.

-Cariño, cariño... -la gangosa voz me despertó de mi trance -ya acabo la pieza, ven conmigo que tengo algo que decirte -casi a rastras me llevo hacia el jardín, mientras yo miraba a la señora Stewart pidiéndole ayuda.

Me llevo hasta una especie de atrio en el centro del jardín, estábamos rodeados de rosas.

-Odio las rosas -dije mientras absorbía aquel repugnante aroma que desprendían las

rosas, tan dulzón, tan desagradable

-Dijiste algo hermosa?

-Olvídalo -le respondí cortante.

-Bueno cariño, desde ahora deberás comportarte. A tu padre le dije que quería comprometerme contigo, mañana terminaremos el trato y en un par de meses serás mía. Cosa deliciosa -esto ultimo lo dijo mientras me besaba desesperadamente en el cuello, quiso hacerlo en la boca pero yo meneaba mi cabeza evadiendo.

-Déjame!- grite tratando de alejarlo, pero el tipo era tan pesado que me tenia aplastada contra el pilar.

-No pelees hermosa, se que tu padre no te ha dejado probar hombre, así que estas asustada, pero créeme que si no peleas todo será mejor para ti- mientras decía esto su boca bajaba por mi escote tratando de sumergirse en mi busto y su mano subía de mis piernas hasta mi panty para luego tratar de bajarlo. Mientras tanto yo pataleaba y lo golpeaba con mi mano libre, pero al ver me frustrada empece a sollozar -Um... hermosa eso... me excitan tus gemidos- estallando en rabia al escuchar aquella estupidez salir de su boca, me incline un poco y me saque un zapato. Hoy no iba a ser violada por esta bestia, cuando me preparaba para asestar mi golpe una voz conocida irrumpió el lugar.

-¡Anciano! ¡Suelta a mi prometida! -dijo el joven pelirrojo mientras jalaba al señor Robertson lejos de mi.

Por mi parte me quede estática soltando el tacón que cayo con un golpe sordo en el suelo.

-Qué te pasa jovenzuelo, quien te crees que te atreves a molestarnos y que barbaries dices? -dijo el anciano resoplando.

-No soy ningún jovenzuelo -dijo altivo -Soy David Jones y esa chica que usted estaba acosando es mi prometida y futura esposa.

Yo lo mire perpleja.

-Da- Da- David Jones? -repitió el señor asustado -Discúlpeme no le reconocí, pe- pero la- la señorita me fue dada por su padre esta noche -se sobo la frente quitándose el sudor

-Al parecer han cambiado las cosas -me dio una sonrisa coqueta, al darse cuenta que lo observaba -Si quiere puede ir a comprobarlo con el padre de la señorita.

El anciano se disponía a irse -Espera! -dijo enojado -Creo que antes le debes una disculpa a la señorita -asintió hacia mi con la cabeza

-Lo- lo siento señorita -dijo entre dientes

-Espera! - insistió David -No me parece la disculpa adecuada

-Entonces como debería disculparme señor? -inquirió entre dientes.

-Oh vaya! Ya que me lo pregunta tan amablemente, le ayudare solo por esta vez. Usted debería decir: Discúlpeme señorita por ser tan poco hombre y forzarla a hacer cosas que usted no quiere. Prometo no volver a acercarme a usted ni a un metro de distancia. Y si vuelvo a hacer algo parecido recibiré de buena gana el castigo que me imponga el señor Jones -el anciano repitió asustado todo lo previamente dicho y altanero dispuso su ida - ¡Ah! Antes de que me olvide. Se que ya esta anciano pero solo un idiota confundiría el sollozo de una mujer con un sonido de placer -el señor Robertson paro en seco, apretó sus puños y luego desapareció de nuestra vista -Te encuentras bien?- se acercó hacia mi, yo poco a poco resbale hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con la vista perdida. El se acuclillo en frente mío - ¡Hey! -dijo moviendo su palma frente a mi rostro, de repente rompí en llanto.

-Gracias, gracias -hipaba entre palabra, el solo sonreía con ternura mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos -Gracias - el busco dentro de su chaqueta algo y posteriormente me lo dio, era un pañuelo. Con el seque mis lagrimas, al parecer mi maquillaje se había corrido.

-¿Qué te paso ahí? -dijo apretando la mandíbula, sus dedos tocaron mi mejilla.

-¡Oh! No es nada- escondí mi rostro mientras abrazaba mis piernas-

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! no te escondas de mi -dijo mientras apartaba mis brazos, no pude evitar soltar un leve quejido -Que te paso? -me miro serio, el no iba a dejar pasar esto.

-Yo... yo... no puedo decirte, no lo entenderías -susurre

-Si crees que me voy a poner de parte de tu padre como el resto santurrones de la fiesta te equivocas! Todo el mundo sabe que tu padre te golpea, al igual que lo hizo con tu madre -regrese a verlo, sabia que todos estaban enterados, pero no me imaginaba que sus chismes volaran tan rápido como para dar por entendido a un recién llegado -¡Hey! Cosa preciosa, no me mires de esa manera. No te iba a esconder lo que señalaba toda esa gentuza mientras entrabas por el corredor.

-Yo... ya lo sabia, sobre ellos -dije sin ganas, poco a poco se me quitaban las ganas de hablar. Me sentía débil.

-Entonces debo asumir que el fue quien te hizo eso? - me dijo señalando mis moretones, yo solo asentí levemente -Entonces, ¿me querrías decir porque justo hoy esperabas defenderte y con una zapatilla? -dijo burlón

-Yo... yo...

-Podrías haber matado al vejete, se lo merecía, pero podrías haber ido a la cárcel- busco por el suelo con su mirada hasta que dio con mi zapato, lo sostuvo entre sus manos como valorándolo -Piuff...Esto podría ser un arma letal -dijo indicándome el tacón de aguja - ¿Tenias algún plan de huida?

-Yo... yo... podría haber vendido estos zapatos cuestan mucho y la chaqueta también

-Vaya... aunque yo creo que el precio disminuiría por la sangre- sonrío, me puso el zapato suavemente, como recordándose de tocar cada centímetro de mi pie mientras lo hacia. Su toque era tan seductor. Yo solo pude sonrojarme.

-Bueno señorita, creo que hemos pasado mucho tiempo afuera -dijo mientras estiraba su brazo para que me apoyara en el, algo reacia acepte su ayuda y me levante del frió piso. Me inspecciono de pies a cabeza, me sentía incomodo frente a su escrutinio, pero

no pude sentir frivolidad en su mirar -No te ves nada bien, además...- se mordió el labio inferior y lentamente se acerco hacia mi, me miro a los ojos, sus manos recorrieron desde mis hombros hasta el dobladillo del vestido. Mi respiración de repente se paro. Cuando el se retiro, volvió a inspeccionarme, pero al parecer algo no le gusto. Volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez paso sus dedos por mi cabello. Y al fin se alejo satisfecho -No es mucho pero creo que si salimos por la puerta trasera y nos apuramos quizá los de servicio no se den cuenta. Pero espérame aquí -me guiño un ojo ocre mientras yo me aturdía

mirando el azul.

Después de un rato llego con mi bolso y chaqueta

-Ven aquí cosa preciosa - dijo extendiendo la capa sobre mis hombros -Mira lo que encontré entre los rosales -dijo tendiéndome el pequeño bolso rosa.

-Gracias

-Le explique una historia algo diferente a tu padre así que me permitió dejarte temprano en tu casa. Vamos! -tomo mi mano y me llevo rápidamente entre el jardín hacia una zona de servicio en el hotel -No mires a nadie y mantén tu cabeza gacha- susurro, un botones llego con las llaves de David y nos llevo hasta una puerta lateral por la cual entraba el cargamento para la cocina.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entre primero y rápidamente ingreso el dispuesto a salir pitando del lugar.

-¡Wow! -dije dándome cuenta del detallado acabado del coche

-Te gusta? -dijo suficiente

-Sinceramente llama la atención, es tan elegante... -le mire esperando que me dijera que modelo era.

-Es un BMW serie 9, ¿sabes sobre autos? -me pregunto curioso

-Yo... no realmente, pero en este mundo se aprende a apreciar las cosas hermosas y claro a comprarlas -le dije sonriendo

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y rozaba con sus yemas el dorso de esta -Aunque no todo se puede comprar- menciono entre dientes

-Eso díselo a mi padre -resople

-Tienes razón -dijo algo triste

-¡Oh! -solté de repente haciendo que el se sobresaltara

-Paso algo? -me pregunto desconcertado

-Sí, ¿es verdad eso de que eres mi prometido?

-Sí - respondió preocupado

-Uff... - dije aliviada

-Eso te alegra? -sonrió juguetón

-No sé - me encontraba algo confundida, el me había comprado pero provocaba estragos en mi interior -Esto... ¿tu eres el chico del centro comercial? -le pregunte de una vez

-¡Ja! -guardo silencio durante un momento -Me sorprende que aun no me reconozca, doncella mía

-¡Oh! Yo... - mi boca se puso seca al recordar lo sucedido aquel día, relamí mis labios tratando de refrescarlos.

-Aun ansío degustar esa pequeña lengua rosa- dijo sonriendo de lado, mi rostro se puso de todos los colores -Servida, cosa preciosa- ya habíamos llegado

-¿Como sabias donde vivo? - fue lo único que atine a decir

- La señora Stewart me lo dijo y el GPS hizo el resto -me miro fijamente mientras lo decía

-Ah... -abrí y cerré una y otra vez la boca, no atinaba que decirle. Debía parecer un pez, así que mordí mi labio inferior para evitar aquel tonto movimiento.

-Huh, huh- dijo negando con la cabeza -Gran error preciosa -se acerco hacia mi y me sujeto de la mandíbula mientras me acercaba hacia su rostro. Poco a poco nuestros labios estuvieron cerca y poso un suave beso sobre los míos. Me quede atónita mirando hacia la nada -Señorita Claire, ya puede bajar -dijo mientras me abría la puerta y sujetaba mi mano para que me estabilizara.

-Oh, si- dije bajando del carro. ¿A que momento el se había bajado para ayudarme a salir?

Así me guío hasta la puerta principal y como despedida beso mi frente.

-Nos veremos mañana, que descanses cosa preciosa.

-Hasta mañana señor Jones

-Dime David, preciosa- dijo mientras se retiraba y subía a su carro para luego salir a toda velocidad.

-¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien? -dijo Jonas mientras me conducía aun embobada hacia el interior de la mansión.

-Yo... yo... yo solo tuve una noche pesada Jonas- sacudí mi cabeza y subí las gradas -que tengas buena noche.

-Buenas noches señorita. Quien fue el que la trajo?- se pregunto mas para si mismo, lo escuche pero estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos recordando la escena del beso una y otra vez que no me pareció importante aclarárselo a Jonas.


End file.
